Sweet Dreams
by MangoTango450
Summary: Road gets bored, so she decides to go give Allen sweet dreams, though its more sweet on her part then anything. One-Shot. Road/Allen, mostly one sided love interest.


Okay, I couldn't help it! Allen is just so damn cute and I don't like Allen/Lanalee pairings (-_-) And yes, I 'Should' be writing my other stories...But what ever floats My boat ^_^

**_~Sweet Dreams~_**

_Road was bored, it was night time, but she was not tired, she wanted to play, Tyki was no fun, so she decided to play with the doll that she couldn't buy just yet, nobody would ever know, except of course the toy that she was going to visit._

_So Road opened a potal and searched for the toy that she longed for, everyone knows that a girl wants what she can't have..._

_She had finally found it, Allen Walkers psych, she purred in content and turned the dream into what she wanted, the dark scenery turned into one of that of a Masquerade Ball, Road giggled to herself and pictured herself in a gentle lavender ball gown, with a black feathered Mask, complete with red currents dripping down her cheek in the shape of blood tears._

_She then went off in search of her knight, she found him playing poker, his cute poker was on, a Innocent smile graced his lips under his mask, Road giggled to herself as the men who were playing against Allen lost all of their money and in a couple cases their possessions._

_She took notice of his clothing, A white suite, with a black and white checkered tie and a white top hat, he had a clown like mask on. Allen looked up at Road, she seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he had met her before._

_"Care to dance?" The Road giggled. It would be rude to refuse, so Allen stood up and bowed to the young mistress, before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor, Road was happy, she loved her toy and to have him acting so chivalry was the cutest thing she had ever come across._

_"May I ask the name of my fair lady?" Allen asked, a smile on is face under the clown mask. _

_"You may, I am Road Kamelot" Road giggled and leaned in closer to her beloved Allen._

_"That is a beautiful name Miss Kamelot, My name is Allen Walker" Allen replied politely._

_"Oh I know and call me Road" Road giggle._

_Allen was confused, but didn't dwell on how Miss Kam-Road knew his name, they were soon on the dance floor, dancing a gentle but playful waltz, Road leaned on Allen, she was extremely content at that moment and could almost imagine them as lovers, almost._

_Allen was trying to figure out if he knew this girl, he decided that asking would be much easier._

_"Miss Road, have we met before?" Allen ask in a polite naive manner._

_"Oh yes, many times before" Road giggled and and traced her hand over the area where she had made a scar on the boy._

_Allen shivered, her touch seemed almost sadistic and a flash of memory showed him blood and pain, he flinched, but the image was gone as soon as it had come._

_"Oh Allen, stay with me till the end of time" Road whispered._

_Allen immediately went red, she was sure straight forward he thought, another image went through his mind, it was was darkness and candles floated around, he remembered a sweet evil voice singing a lullaby that was just as sweet and evil..._

_The music ended and so did their dance, Road looked up at Allen and he could see her gold glowing eyes "Thank you Allen, I've had a wonderful time" She purred. Allen had to know who she was, so he gently pulled Miss Road's mask off, she didn't stop him._

_He looked at her young face with golden glowing eyes and remembered "ROAD! What are you doing in my dream?!" Allen growled, jerking away from her hold._

_Road giggled and the Masquerade Ball melted away, along with they're Ball gowns and masks "Why giving you Sweat Dreams of course" She hissed playfully._

_"I'm not your toy Noah" Allen growled._

_Road's eyes saddened a little, but she soon perked back up and in a blink of an eye she was whispering in Allens ear "Not yet, but soon" with that said she kissed him playfully and quickly, before fading away._

_The soft sweet melody of her voice echoed before dissapearing, leaving Allen to his own dreaming...For the time being._

**_~End~_**


End file.
